This invention relates to a fuel supplying system for an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved system for preventing the flow of fuel to the charge former of an outboard motor when the outboard motor is tilted up and an improved valve for precluding such flow.
Outboard motors are conventionally mounted for tilting movement about a horizontally disposed tilt axis from a normal running condition to a tilted up condition. When the motor is in its tilted up condition, it is important to insure that fuel is not delivered to the engine charge former since the outboard motor will not be running under this condition. If fuel is supplied to the charge former when the outboard motor is tilted up and the engine is not running, fuel spillage and attendant problems can result. These problems are particularly acute when the fuel is supplied to the outboard motor from a remotely positioned fuel tank. If the fuel tank and its connecting conduit are left connected when the motor is tilted up, the heating of the volume of fuel in the fuel tank can pressurize the lines feeding the charge former and fuel can be delivered to the charge former through this pressure. In addition, such lines normally include bulb type priming pumps and there is always the possibility that the pump may be accidentally depressed when the motor is tilted up, for example, by stepping on the pump.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved fuel supplying system for an outboard motor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement for insuring against the delivery of fuel to an outboard motor charge former when the outboard motor is in a tilted up condition.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an arrangement for preventing the flow of fuel from a remotely positioned tank to the charge former of an outboard motor when the outboard motor is tilted up.
One way in which the flow of fuel to the charge former of an outboard motor from its fuel tank can be precluded when the outboard motor is tilted up is by employing a gravity responsive type of check valve in the conduit connecting the fuel tank to the charge former. However, if such a check valve is employed, the pressurization which may occur in the line when the outboard motor is tilted up will continue when the outboard motor is tilted back down to its normal running condition and it may be impossible to delivery fuel to the engine for normal running.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved valve for precluding the flow of fuel to an outboard motor when it is tilted up.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved valve for preventing the flow of fuel to an outboard motor when it is tilted up and for insuring flow of the fuel to the motor upon its being tilted back down to its normal running condition.